


He makes my day but I made his dawn

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown Prince Soonyoung, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scholar Lee Jihoon, love since childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Jihoon was entrusted with the job of finding a beautiful maiden for the Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung.But the royal heir comes up suddenly with a declaration that he has met the one for him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 306





	He makes my day but I made his dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So....this happened while thinking about soonhoon's fave song as "our dawn is hotter than your day"  
*cue royal horn sounds*

Colors can define and enhance only so much. 

Working endlessly on a parchment paper with words carved ever so meticulously and phrases constructed with absolute care that it carries the tone of sincerity and-

Jihoon sighs, his patience tickling the threshold. It's tempting to snap, trash the etiquette of court and scream murder at the Prince, but he holds back knowing the Great King appointed him in the first place for his persistence and full control over his temper. The court lacks no skillful scholars yet one needs to harbor endless tolerance to put up with the Crown Prince. 

Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung. 

Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung refuses to take a wife to acquire the throne. 

He's wise, knowledgeable, kind, empathetic and a pronounced warrior. 

Jihoon's afraid Soonyoung is inconspicuously gathering ill feelings from neighboring kingdoms, as he goes on to reject princess after princess. Writing letters to nobles, asking them to send a painting of available maidens itself was a tough task, considering how the tradition forbids to trade details with no solid confirmation on matrimonial alliance. 

Jihoon's efforts have continued to be robust, up until the point Soonyoung explicitly made a declaration. 

'My heart belongs with someone else.' 

The Prince says with no ounce of apprehension. Seemingly valliant, he goes on to refuse any invitation to form a matrimonial bond. The Great king's jubilant self might have taken his focus off from the younger, but Jihoon- as the wisest one in the court- has myriad of questions lined up, the answers of which he wishes to seek at the earliest. 

Soonyoung must have heard the sound of cogs turning his head because in an instant, he responds to the inquisitiveness with a small private smile. 

The court room gets void as nobles and scholars walk out,discussing the event of wedding, with Jihoon helplessly watching them go. How could they not raise questions on details of the bride? Are they not interested about their future queen?

The eldest of them gives Soonyoung a acknowledging look before he slowly retires to his own chamber, leaving the Crown Prince and his confidant all alone in a wide and sparse old room. 

'Why was I not informed of this, your highness.' 

It wasn't a question and neither did it carry a tone of respectful approach towards royalty. Were this to be asked in anyone's presence, Jihoon would be subjected to severe imperious preaching before getting kicked out of the noble affairs. But this is just him and the Crown Prince: Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung replays the smile he unveiled to him moments ago. 

'You wouldn't have allowed me to establish my feelings, Jihoon. Your ethical and algorithmic work protocol stands in the way of expressing my heart.' 

Jihoon stood there, baffled. Soonyoung has been a man of his own accord. He isn't someone of dogmatic behavior- no, not like that. Soonyoung knows everything and anything. Jihoon sometimes fails to realize how the Crown Prince's perception extends beyond the wide horizon. Pushing the royal heir against his own will has always ended up in Jihoon acqueiscing and the scholar would belatedly understand the greatness of his action. 

'I will never object to your happiness, My Prince. I wish to have a solid perusal of the background pertaining to this alliance.' 

A look of warmth wades across Soonyoung's features and Jihoon feels a pang upon on realization of something that's rearing its head for the first time. 

Just how much he likes the woman?

'I understand your weariness, Scholar Lee.' Soonyoung softly says. 'But must you be reaffirmed of my eye for people?' 

Soonyoung need not. His whole existence and everything that revolves around him stands as a pure testimony. His hand picked elements: right from the robe he wears to the sharpness of his sword- pleasantly screams his ability to never go wrong even once in his life.

'I-I just wish it went under my scrutiny before being announced to the world, My Prince.' He stammers out his opinion. 'I can never rest until I come to a solid settlement about your future.' 

A hand comes to pat his head and Jihoon feels mildly warmed by the gesture. 

'Dust away your worries, dear. You might want to be at ease for this moment of my life.' 

Soonyoung walks past him and something tugs Jihoon's heart. Now that he's treading to the culmination of this whole matrimonial drag, Jihoon feels a small ache that's blossoming in the pit of his chest.

Probably, he's dreading something that's inevitable in the long run: Change.

* * *

'What her highness looks like, My Prince?' Jihoon asks uninhibitedly, feeling estranged from his usual self. 

The scholar was relieved that Soonyoung had a spared a moment to relax at river banks, that is running a little distant from the palace gates. The infrequent nature of having commoners at this place made the two of them to claim it as their own haven to spend leisure time together. 

Soonyoung's donning a look of mild amusement, mirroring the clement weather of the mid afternoon.

'Words are incorrigible and incompatible when it comes to defining the one I love.' The Crown Prince states. 'Your future King did choose a person congruous to my expectations, dear. You can be at lax.' 

'I'm not worried anymore, My Prince. My nosiness reared unexpectedly for I have sought out high and low for virtuous women who are interested in you. Pardon my insolence.' Jihoon submits. 

Soonyoung levels him a look of surprise at the yielding tone. 'You have not been yourself since the day of my announcement, Jihoon. Is my beloved troubled by anything?' 

Jihoon's breath hitches at the endearment. 

'I'am not, My Prince. I'm trying to fix myself and my impertinence so that I won't have to face condescending words from her highness.' 

Soonyoung, gently reaches for Jihoon's hand and carefully walks him over to the edge of the river. The birds are returning to their nest from a long quest for food and the sky transforms to shades of orange and pink- perfectly matching Jihoon's outer robe. 

'You shall, by all means, have the right to address me any way you want, Jihoon. You are not to be held back by anyone, especially not by _yourself_. That would push me to inconsolable grief.' 

Jihoon turns to glance at the royal heir. 'I reserve rights up until a point of time. Before your coronation, that is.' 

Soonyoung's frown sets a raging urge from within to wipe it off and Jihoon has mastered only one technique, so far. It wasn't a complex or a foreign concept, even fellow scholars and nobles have admired him for that. 

Jihoon _cutely grins._

His crinkled eyes doesn't provide him a clear cut vision of Soonyoung's face blooming in happiness. He doesn't have to peer, as he could rightly envision tender lips stretching from mirth. 

Jihoon, gratified by the response, opens his eyes to find the well replicated picture of his imagination. 

'Ask.' Soonyoung mellowly commands. 'Ask away, anything that you want me to grant you, Jihoon.' 

The sound of water's motility extinguishes the blooming anxiety in his veins. Soonyoung had asked and provided the scholar things he wishes for in his happiest moments. And every time, Jihoon had kindly refused by declaring "the Prince's unfathomed kindness is what I require to sustain.' 

But now, he comes to terms that being selfish for once won't present him the greatest penalty in the hell. 

'I ask for to see her highness' face.' 

He thought he would find the Crown Prince enraged or exasperated, but Soonyoung seems to have found the focus of amusement as peals of chuckle competes with the rippling sound of river. 

'I grant you that, Jihoon. I was about to reveal a painting of this Prince's beloved in a few days myself.' Soonyoung continues, swallowing down the threatening smile. 'I didn't expect your patience to thin out, dear.' 

A strange grumbling of irritation surges up his throat but he dodges the temptation with sole purpose of guarding his etiquette.

'Forgive this fool, My Prince.' 

* * *

A life without being next to Soonyoung terrifies Jihoon, more than losing his place in the royal court. It wasn't easy to land himself next to the likes of Senior Wen. But now, the overpowering bond and affection shackles him to the corner, away from his rigid rationality.

"It's not correct", he tells himself as he helps Soonyoung out of his thick robes, the maids hustling in the wash area to prepare a bath for the royal heir.

He goes on to tug the flimsy lapel of his inner robe and that's when Soonyoung snaps him out of his reverie with a small harrumph. Jihoon instantly apologizes, scandalized by his own inattentiveness. 

The robes are to go in privacy and Jihoon had just tried to strip off the man to nakedness. 

'Punish me for my preoccupied self, My Prince.' Jihoon lowers his head and when no sound of syllable reaches his ears, he feels like there's no redeeming himself for what he had committed. 

Rustling of sound what catches his sense and he soundlessly gasped at the exposed torso of the royal heir. 

Soonyoung's eyes weren't bearing any form of kindness Jihoon is familiar with. It almost announces a feel of competitiveness, _testing _mostly- and he chokes out an apology again. 

'S-Soonyoung, must you do this when maids can catch your indecent form? You might become subject of fire like controversies.' Jihoon gently chides, cheeks tad warmer, as he tries to reinstall the robes around the man. His traitorous eyes catches the tan skin of chest and hardened brown nipples, making him instantly avert his probing eyes. 

His wrist gets caught in a warm grasp and mild panic sets in Jihoon. 

_He's my prince. I have pledged my loyalty to him. I shall not disrespect him with my sinful thoughts. _

'Jihoon.... Bless your prince by uplifting your face, dear...' Soonyoung's sultry voice is beyond the boundary of appropriate gesture. From on-lookers point of view, this intimate contiguous proximity will be outright audacious, and Jihoon stumbles back a little, carving the statement in his mind with deep impression. 

'I-, _My Prince.' _Jihoon almost whimpers a plead, wrecked by his own emotions. A little stagger in his step pushes him in the favor of gravity but Soonyoung objects to the force by gently circumscribing Jihoon's waist with firm arms. 

The scholar, in fright, casually laid his palm over Soonyoung's firm shoulder, and felt the muscle ripple against his touch. 

The raven hair of the royal heir cascades down like seeping water and it collects an aesthetic glow from morning sun. 

'I'm at balance, My Prince.' Jihoon whispers, having his breath hitch at the tightening of hold around his waist. 

Soonyoung bothers to leave a hum as a response, appearing way too transfixed by whatever that has caught his attention, in which case it must be Lee Jihoon. 

Jihoon moves akin to grappling, feeling the seconds ticking down in the pursuit of consuming his sanity. 

Sounds of shuffling snaps both of them out of this stupor, and that momentary distraction availed Jihoon in creating a decent distance between the two of them. 

The maids stood there with head ducked down but Jihoon could perceive their bout of inquisitiveness and mild bewilderment, upon witnessing a sight they were provided with. 

Soonyoung brushes past him and the ladies to have a warm bath, while Jihoon throws the women, an intimidating glare just to make sure none gets too forward to inquire him of what happened. 

* * *

The dinner preceding the nights of revelation are nothing short of awkward. 

The Great king appears to be too enthusiastic in collecting little snippets and hints from his son. Soonyoung casually slips syllables and concealing smirks like it is his second nature and Jihoon is far from feeling amused by the charade. 

'Prince Kwon, Won't you let your father know more about the new member of our family?'

_You can get to know when the time comes. She won't go anywhere! What's the hurry for? Your son won't let anything be divulged before the damned night!_

Jihoon chokes on his own thoughts, perturbed by his own idiosyncratic behavior. It is not right of him to abhor someone whom he has never met before. 

'Scholar Lee. Soonyoung seems to be particularly fond of you. Won't you exploit that and quench this old man's curiosity?'

Soonyoung is giving him a smooth fond look and it sets a myriad of metaphoric butterfly hustling in his stomach. He loses his reasoning ability, replying the Royal king with an incoherent "_uhuh"_

The Prince bursts out laughing that not so matches with many rules of Royal etiquette, yet the nobles and the King himself turn blind eye to that. Jihoon however, finds it endearing. 

'Please, your highness. Don't trouble Jihoon.' 

None bat an eye at the informal reference and relief settles over the Scholar, until he jeopardizes his own future in the court by popping his question. 

'If his majesty permits, I shall not hold back myself from asking about the maiden who would take our Crown Prince's side.'

Soonyoung seems mildly surprised by the statement, nonetheless keeping his eyes on Jihoon, he states:

'It's not a maiden, Jihoon. It's a _man_.' 

Silence engulfs the dining hall like smokey clouds decorating the sky, in an instant. Jihoon, still reeling from the established fact, carefully peers at the Crown Prince and his father, discerning the palpable tension building ever so violently. 

'Can that man give rise to a child who can succeed you?' Comes the gritted question. 

'Men are not biologically capable of that, and I assume his majesty is cognizant of it.' Soonyoung jabs are to a level of pin prickle. 'Surrogacy and adoption are laid out options, and I'm most certain that my spouse and I can train our child to conquer the world and rule the states to prosperity.' 

The elder is displeased and unconvinced by the assurance given. 

'I'am thankful to have you all join me for the dinner.' The king lays down his chopsticks. 'Won't you have some time to spare me, Soonyoung.' 

The Crown Prince makes a brief eye contact with Jihoon, and upon witnessing his own worried state, the former blesses him with a kind, assuring, smile. 

It definitely didn't help Jihoon, as much as it looked beautiful. 

* * *

Jihoon patiently waits for the Crown Prince to come back to his chamber, even if it means losing sleep and take care of the frolic court activities, the next day, half awake.

As the time prolongs, the scholar gets anxious and his confidence is reduced by his own imagination of someone other than Soonyoung taking over the throne. 

Although the intended Crown Prince has no siblings to fight for his position, few distant cousins are hawk eyed over the court and all they require are unfortunate events and chances. 

Which Soonyoung seems to be happy supplying them with.

The guards open the door for the Prince, and Jihoon's on his feet. Soonyoung looks beat, face stiff yet eyes glowing soft. 

'Crown Prince.' Jihoon bows and Soonyoung chuckles. 

'I'm not seeing anyone other than us in my chamber.' The elder clarifies as he comes stand before Jihoon, puffing his chest, insinuating to undo his robes. 

By no means, this fits into Jihoon's job description. But serving Soonyoung has always made the young scholar happy.

'I was worried, Soonyoung.' Jihoon murmurs, privately. 'I wish you thought through this.' 

A mild growl sets Jihoon frozen in his tracks. Soonyoung lifts- almost yanks up- his chin up to him. There's this subtle yet fiery burn in his eyes and Jihoon gulps, trying to placate the rising tremors in his body. 

'_You_ of all shouldn't say this to me, Jihoon.' 

The young scholar assumes the worst. 'I'm maybe a mere adviser of yours but I have been looking forward to your reign over this land, and that's my only wish and dream ever since I assumed position in this Royal court, your highness!' 

'No, I didn't mean it like that, dear.' Soonyoung's foul mood falters. 'I may have arrived that you would trust me with my selection, don't you?' 

'I trust you with my life, Soonyoung.' Jihoon says, as he means it. 'As I stated, I'm also looking out for you. I'd rather you step away from your will for once to anneal your place in throne.' 

Soonyoung's disappointment was evident. 'Father agreed to my choice. Even if he hadn't I was ready to give away my title who prefers protocol to life.'

'You never say that, Soonyoung!' 

'I'd rather farm barren lands with my beloved than rule people with no happiness in my heart. A king is most definitely given the responsibility of serving best for his citizens but no rule book has proclaimed that he should give away his happiness for throne. Besides, without my love next to me, I will feel like an utter failure.' 

Jihoon stood there amazed. 

Soonyoung clearly loves the man he found. 

Never once has the Crown Prince ruled out his advice or words. Except now, he's making amendments and is almost apathetic of his own duties. Jihoon feels his chest sink at that. 

'Is he that valuable to your life that you chose to disown cardinal duties you owe to this kingdom, My Prince?' 

Soonyoung towers him with firm determination, eyes hardened. It was so not not like his usual self. 

'He became my everything, a long time ago.' 

Jihoon bows, finding the conversation utterly counter productive. 

'Allow me to retire for the night, your highness.' 

He makes a quick way out of the chamber, emotions choking his steady state of mind, but halts on his steps when Soonyoung makes a loud statement. 

'You like me, don't you?' 

Jihoon's heart beat accelerates at the declaration, his inner self demanding to deny the assumption. 

'As a well wisher of yours, I do, My Prince.' 

Soonyoung tuts, his characteristic "_I will never find that as your honest self speaking" _body language coming out to explicitly display his opinion. 

'What part of my saying is not satisfying you, Soonyoung?' 

'Your verbal interaction with me is not what I focus on, dear. I look into your _eyes_. Your eyes tell me everything. And it says you want to flee this place, away from my presence, because I figured out your affection for me is exactly not platonic.' 

Jihoon feels shame and embarrassment overcrowding around him. 

'You do not know me, My Prince.' The scholar grits out. 'And even if I do, I'm so displeased as to how you chose to call it out insensitively!' 

Soonyoung remained silent, without defending himself or clearing out the misunderstanding. He didn't look apologetic either. 

'I was scared when I realized that my best interest and admiration for you exceeded boundaries, but never once was I tempted to cross the line, because I valued your status and duty. Above all, I couldn't betray my pledge of loyalty to this kingdom.' 

Utterly shattered, Jihoon says, 'My feelings are meant to stay in my heart alone, My Prince. I know you are too kind to penalize me for my doltish behavior but as a man with pure conscience, I wish to compensate this ludicrous act by discharging myself from the honor of standing by your side, My Prince.' 

'Your Prince prohibits you from doing so.' comes the calm yet alarming demand, but Jihoon refuses to budge. 

'Forgive me, My Prince.' Jihoon bows for a good measure before walking out of the chamber. 

'Lee Jihoon!' 

* * *

The court seems to not miss Jihoon's presence much. 

And Jihoon grows content spending his life doing house chores, which surprises his mother on many levels. His father had tried to pull out the reason behind his crestfallen face and swollen eyes but he refutes to respond to the queries, brewing more suspicion. 

One man reaches him out and Jihoon feels like a cornered pet with treat hanging to its mouth reach.

'Senior Wen.' Jihoon acknowledges. 

The tall man-Wen Junhui's face is adorned with a gleeful smile that has the capability to outshine the sun. 

'I shall sure see the booming trepidation in your demeanor, Scholar Lee.' Junhui says. 'I'm not here to worry your peace.' 

'Senior Wen wishes for my best and I'am aware of that.' Jihoon bows. 'Pleasure witnessing your arrival. How might you need this young bud to assist you?' 

Junhui smiled. 'You are not the young boy anymore, Jihoon. Dare I say you are old enough to rule a kingdom.' 

Jihoon chuckles,good naturedly. 'Senior Wen's humor sense is not meant to be taken lightly.' 

'You do understand comedic relief carries a bit of truth behind them, right?' 

When the youngest of two gave a perplexed look, Junhui shrugged and gave up making the former understand his notion. 

'The court room is one less of the total population.' 

Jihoon smiled. 'That doesn't mean I'm needed there any longer, Senior Wen. And no one probably misses my presence there, Senior.' 

'You have a way to spot the truth. My mind almost failed to notice the vacancy, except when my eyes found the crestfallen look on Crown Prince's face today at court.' 

The young scholar's heart thuds at the mention of Soonyoung. 

'It's easy to catch the tension between you two, but resigning duties absolutely didn't sound like the Lee Jihoon I used to know.' 

Jihoon chuckled. 'Circumstances make people act in unexpected ways, Senior Wen. It was the fate of my birth to steer away from the Royal heir when the time comes....and the time has come, I suppose.' 

'Thinking is fine, but thinking too much is not advisable.' 

'It was a conscious decision, Senior Wen. It's good for the Prince and I to keep our distance.' 

Junhui tuts, with a challenging smirk. '_Your_ Prince doesn't thinks so. Being with him all these years, he probably would want you to stand by his side as he reveals the man in his heart.' 

Jihoon shakes his head, adamantly. 'I committed an unforgivable crime and this is my way of making things right.' 

'Suit yourself, Jihoon. The Crown Prince expects your arrival tomorrow night's event.' 

'I'd have to dispense his request, Senior Wen.' 

The taller crowds over Jihoon. 'Just what makes you think that it is a request, Jihoon. It is an imperial command from the Crown Prince.' 

'Law says failure to follow the command can be accepted in exceptional cases. I'm unwell and in death bed. Soonyoung cannot force me to be his guest when I'm not in the best of my health.' 

Junhui smirks. 'Your _Soonyoung_, will delay the event in the name of an important guest unable to bless his ceremony. Show your Prince some kindness Jihoon.' 

'Not when he's going to have a fairy who will guide him life long.' 

'True.' Junhui admits with much amusement. 'He's chanting his beloved's name like he's praying to a fairy.' 

Jihoon gives him a _told you so_ look. 

'You've been with him the longest, Jihoon. Not even his father had granted the Prince, much of his presence. The future king of this nations seeks out to you in innumerable ways.' 

'He won't, hereafter.' Jihoon mumbles. 

'The royal invitation is a privilege to behold. Your reservations sure will speak of your impertinent behavior and disregard.' Junhui says, sternly. 'Act wisely, young scholar.' 

* * *

Jihoon walks along the corners of the huge court room, finding it in its fanciest state. The populous royal ceremony is moments away from reaching the pinnacle and Jihoon stands there watching the scenes unfold, more anxious than the involved parties. 

The king seems to have made an early attendance, carefully watching his guests settle down and- his eyes fall on Jihoon. 

The scholar bows in respect, for the man had protected the boundaries of his ruling nation. The king beckons Jihoon over. Timid steps on the laid out carpet leads him near the foot of the throne, but the King asks him to come address him from behind. 

The nobles pay curious peers but none make obvious comments on it. 

'Good witnessing you after long time, Lee.' 

Jihoon bows. 'Forgive me for my impromptu absence. I pray things are going well in the court.' 

The King sighs. 'Nothing too atrocious, Scholar Lee. The tariffs objections have been settled- no political emergency, although I would have been a little at ease if my brat passed a clue on the one he's going to bring.' 

The younger smiles. 'We are just seconds in for the revelation, my highness.' 

'You know that's not my worry is about.' The elder says. 'Soonyoung is impulsive, responsible- but impulsive. Almost like evening breeze, reckless and uncontrollable. I need someone who can sway him with love and regulate.' 

Jihoon's lips twitch. 'The Royal heir never listens to anyone.' 

'Scholar Lee's statement is contradicting his own records. The Crown Prince has been nothing but congruent with your instructions. After you, I wonder who would assist him as well as guide him to the peak.' 

The announcer gives away Soonyoung's arrival and the court goes silent, anticipation heavy in the air. 

Jihoon soundlessly excuses himself and tries to move out from the space decided for the royal line, except Soonyoung spots him half way to his own seat. His neutral bland look was replaced by something akin to mild surprise and a terrific bloom of mirth. 

This is Jihoon's first time sighting how a man can smile without stretching his lips. 

'Don't you see it, Scholar Lee.' The King murmurs to him privately and Jihoon jumps, mentally shaking himself. 

How could he forget about his own cat out of the bag? Soonyoung knows how Jihoon had misinterpreted his kindness and had been imbecile enough to believe that he's found his forever with Soonyoung-

Which he didn't realize until the Crown Prince stood before him; heart heavy with love for someone who must have saved a country in their past life. Just how lucky Soonyoung's love is?

The guard cries his invitation and extends welcome note to the royals, and the King settles everyone with a shake of his hand. He then glances over at Soonyoung, who's primed to lead the evening. 

Jihoon feels the heavy weight pressing in his heart, but upon seeing the gleeful smile of the man he loves, the pain subsides and morphs to a beautiful feel of melancholy. 

The Scholar almost conceals his form well behind the king's throne and loses his wits thinking how it would be if he covers himself with curtains hanging around. 

'Dear courtiers, nobles and scholars.' 

Jihoon's breath hitched at that. 

'I, today, on behalf of the Mighty king and the resting queen of his in heaven, welcome you all to this humble ceremony, to witness the revelation of the man who's going to partner me with every moment of life.' 

Soonyoung says with much sincerity that it drags Jihoon out of the hiding. His curious eyes find a tight look donned by the Crown Prince and worry takes over him immediately. 

'I'am aware of how you are held up from your responsibilities, but allow me to gather your attention for a moment to let you all know who this man of mine is. This is for all who had been pestering me ever since I unveiled my interests. Note that, it is not only about my husband I'm going to talk about, but also your future king's consort.' 

Jihoon could catch his own face slipping up a smile. How wrong is he to believe that he knows everything about Soonyoung. What was he doing when the Crown Prince was busy letting him fall for this unknown man? 

_I was in love without knowing it. _

Soonyoung continued to speak. 

'I was in the semi dwam that I'd hold a maiden's hand and kiss her fingertips some day. But the heavens blessed me with the chance to hold on to tender palms of this one gorgeous man who spends his time writing. I'm yet to kiss those hands, I wish to....really.' 

The courtiers duck down heads to hide their grinning faces. The king himself camouflages his smile by leaning his face on his hand. 

'I was eleven when I first met him.' 

Jihoon's eyes enlarge in realization. 

'-He was so short in stature and I let my erroneous judgement come in between what was supposed to be a smooth introduction.' Soonyoung chuckles, in a soft way that stings Jihoon in a pleasant way. 'I got penalized for what I said that day, anyways.' 

_"He is so small, isn't he supposed to be training to learn letters?"_

Jihoon remembers that vividly. 

'I, at first thought that the small boy hated me. He did, but not for years. The winters could last only for so long.' 

The nobles listened to Soonyoung in absolute silence. 

'We warmed up. Together we created memories, my adolescence passed with my heart thudding awake to his whole form. Only this Crown Prince holds the sacred knowledge that my man can sing so well. He wishes to keep it hidden under his hard exterior and I was more than happy to have all of his merciful traits to myself.' 

Jihoon let a lone finger slip in between his lips. He won't trust himself with his emotions. 

'He lingered around me like my shadow. In the name of comradeship, he persistently stuck to my side, sculpting me to the man who I'am now, before all of your eyes.' Soonyoung says with much conviction. 'On my seventeenth year of summer, I promised to myself that I will begin to court him, but he failed to recognize them.' 

'Training to acquire throne didn't allow me to read with my love. The time we shared together became less, however my nights filled with stars were always his. He would recite verses and our conversations would touch miscellaneous topics. Half way through, slumber will call for both of us and the dawns of many days have found us together.'

Soonyoung easily finds him despite the hall's populated status and tears come down the young scholar's eyes, biting his lips to muffle the crying sounds. 

'Whenever I make him laugh excessively he always says-'

"_You make my day, Soonyoung.' _

The king and few courtiers noticed Jihoon's trembling form. A trusted minister inches closer to the scholar with concern written all over his face, and Junhui from afar is grinning so hard. 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon directly in the eyes, with a big scroll in his hands. Everybody knows what is inside of it. Something they've been excited all about. 

'-But, dear, my beloved _Lee Jihoon_, You made my dawn.' 

Soonyoung opens the scroll to reveal a beautiful painting of Jihoon's side profile, his ethereal face basking in shades of early sunlight. The court sets off to shocked gasps and choked murmurs but nothing could be heard by Jihoon, except the confession and the loud ringing of unknown bell. 

* * *

'You are always this butterfly of my garden, Jihoon- flying away just when I think I caught you.' Soonyoung muses, breaking Jihoon out of his reverie. 

Jihoon kind of forgets to breathe because Soonyoung is there, all before him, crowding all of his senses. The afternoon sun scalds them hot in a friendly way- bright but not harsh on skin, and it sheds beautiful light on flowers of the royal garden. The lush green and array of golden marigold exudes a soft glow on two people standing near them. 

'Soonyoung...' Jihoon inches closer. 'Do you really feel for me? More than in a platonic way?' 

The Prince observes him silently. 'I must admit for all the goodness you possess, you lack in understanding my heart. No surprises there, considering how you found my courtship gifts as peace offerings.' 

Jihoon blanks out before laughing a little. 'Apologies, My Prince.' 

A hand reaches out to hold Jihoon's. 'I hope you do not feel bitter for publicly announcing my love for you. I believed and still believe that you deserve the grandeur and appreciation. I thought you would like the surprise.' 

'My mind has gone beyond the point of processing what's good and right, your highness. You have just...' Jihoon stood there, at loss of words. 

Soonyoung smiled kindly. 'I wanted you to acknowledge your feelings for me, beloved. My words may have come insensitive to you, but I'm the most receptive to your feelings.' 

The Crown Prince inches closer and looks deeply into him, cupping his face. 'Those eyes, I read everything from it.' 

The young Scholar leans into the touch. 'Can you tell me how I'm feeling, now? I can't predict what's going on inside my mind. It's very overwhelming.' 

Soonyoung went to stand behind Jihoon, loosely embracing the smaller man. The chest pressed at his back comforts Jihoon, the cocooned warmth indicating that he is not alone in this. 

'Do you think I have a place in your heart, Lee Jihoon?' Soonyoung asks in a hushed manner, closer to the younger's ears. 

Jihoon's eyes fall on the hands holding his waists and he gently lays his own atop. Soonyoung responds to the welcome touch by leaning his head against the scholar's, nose buried in hair. 

'I- you are filled with it...._My Prince.'_

Jihoon could feel the Prince exhaling against his nape. 

'Can you allow me to have you as my consort? Will you allow me to make you mine?' 

Jihoon envisions himself next to Soonyoung- the man who will become king of the nation, soon. Can he play the role of the royal consort well? He's educated enough to know what duties he will be entitled with, but-

'Only if you can support me, Soonyoung. I can take care of you well. And you please, take care of me too.' 

Soonyoung planted a kiss of promise against Jihoon's neck. 'This Crown Prince and future Kings swears, Lee Jihoon. The world may fail me if I fail you, beloved.' 

Jihoon's heart thumps at the declaration. Soonyoung has always been sincere and serious with his promises. Countless memories from their past can testify it. 

'Will you bless me with your permission to let my hands roam around your skin, have my lips implant love over every inch of your body, and-' Soonyoung's hand descends down to smooth over Jihoon's waist, clutching it a tad bit tighter. '-and have you by all means, dear Jihoon?' 

Warmth instantly pools in Jihoon's guts and the staggered breath of his signaled how much he is affected by the Prince's brazen words. 

'I consent, My Prince.' He finishes it off, gracefully and soon he's met with the contact of lips against his, a hand deftly positioning his chin. 

Jihoon was not entirely surprised by the gesture. Both of them could stand the tension, only so much. What was kept as a smooth, mild touch turned little wild when a tongue begged to be let in at the seam of Jihoon's lips. 

Who was he to deny his Soonyoung?

A shaky gasp had the Prince turn Jihoon fully into his embrace, taking liberty to explore his mouth with his wet sleek muscle. Jihoon clutches on to Soonyoung's robe for dear life as the elder goes on to kiss the man deeper with all his heart. Vaguely, Jihoon recollects the Prince's take on kissing. 

_"If I like someone, then why should I stop kissing after a minute or two. I want to keep going at it."_

That conversation happened when they were fifteen, spending a night together, watching stars shine high in the sky. 

Jihoon cranes his neck, to detach from the attacking lips, but Soonyoung provides him no break, following him back like a crawling baby after its mother. 

'Soon-_umph!'_

The Prince kept nipping his lower lips and Jihoon was pushed to the ultimate resort of grabbing Soonyoung by his nape and hold him back. 

Soonyoung stares back at him unabashedly, mouth parted with muted panting and eyes clouded heavily with lust. Jihoon catches it like a wild fire and feels his own body reciprocating the need. 

The Prince's hand descends down from Jihoon's waist to the slope of his back, seeking silent invitation. Except, Jihoon grows conscious of the situation that has presented itself. 

'It is indecent to share bed before the wedding, My Prince. The court and the people will speak ill of you.' He reminds and Soonyoung answers to the statement with a frustrated growl.

'What I do in my bed chambers and what I do to you is none of their business.' Soonyoung more or less commands. 'Unless you find me repelling, I'm not going to hold back, Jihoon.' 

Jihoon chuckles, perfecting Soonyoung's ruffled strands of hair. 'Your father was worried about you choosing someone who could not regulate your impulsive acts.' 

A grin spread out on Soonyoung's lips as he boldly lingered his palm over Jihoon's butt. 'Guess the Kwon's Royal line won.' 

Jihoon hooks his hands over the Prince's shoulder. 'The painting of mine was beautiful. I wanted to stare at it all day.' 

'I personally thought it didn't do justice to your incomparable looks. Colors and hues could only enhance so much. Nothing comes close to your divine form, Jihoon.' Soonyoung says with much conviction, trailing his eyes up and down. 'And won't you bare that to me eyes?' 

Jihoon flick's Soonyoung's forehead. 'When have I ever said no to you?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this half baked cookie!  
Comments are appreciated!


End file.
